survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kincaid1/Spire vs Plateau (Story 1)
It was a rather regular day of the Raiding life in Survival 303. I lived at Spire, had Mithril everything, Reinforced Mithril Armor, a Gold Jug, a Quiver, and a Yewbeam Bow with 30 Steel Arrows. I didn't have Bluesteel yet because I decided to ignore it, seeing it as too time consuming to make to be effective. I had a right-hand man with me, his name is Stunt, he had pretty much the same things I did, Mithril, Gold Jug, etc. He's also pretty good with Ranged Weapons. Usually I only have myself and one other trusty person with me at the cold reaches of Spire. I went out to Raid and destroy more of the Server, ocassionally stopping my Raiding so those I killed could rebuild their villages, so I could crush them again. I was heading to Mainland to Bomb a large Empire that blocked itself off with Stone Castle Walls lined around mountains in this one corner of Mainland. I snuck up to the walls, keeping away just enough so the people inside the walls of the Empire couldn't see my Nametag. I used 6 Bombs and put some Gunpowder on the sides of the Bombs to give the explosions some more power. The walls blew open and in the midst of all the confusion, I killed the 4/6 of the people, taking advantage of my large variety of Mithril Weapons, and my Yewbeam Bow with Steels Arrows. The empire I destroyed was using Steel Weapons and had no Armor, but when I looted what was left, I found some Bread, Pies, and Refined Mithril and Leather Armor to make standard Mithril Armor. I seemed like I Raided them just in time before they used the power of Mithril. I returned to Spire to find Stunt making some Cornbread. I shared with him what I looted from the ruins of the great Empire. I waited for that Empire to rebuild itself so I could destroy it again. But that was a big mistake, because about 20 minutes later, when I was destroying a village on Teraphyx Island, Stunt told me that about 3 Raiders were heading toward Spire. I quickly stopped demolishing Teraphyx and sped of towards Spire in my Long Raft (that's what I call a Catamaran when you burn everything but the Hull and Seat, making the fastest Boat in the game.) I arrived just in time to see the Raiders dock at Spire and take the hidden ladder up. Luckily, Stunt had Gunpowder laced around the entrance that the Raiders were coming up, and he had a thing of Small Burning Leaves ready to blow up the Gunpowder, killing the Raiders. He managed to blow up the first two Raiders, but the third Raider didn't get hit by any explosion. Stunt quickly shot him in the Head with a Steel Arrow from a Yewbeam Bow and killed him. I came up the entrance and made sure everything was ok. The only damage was that the explosions took out a portion of our Farm. About 40 minutes later, a village suddenly popped up on Plateau, and within minutes, Stone Castle Walls were deployed around the soon-to-be Empire. I assumed the 6 people there made the Buildings and Castle Walls somewhere else so they could deploy them without having to make them when they got there. I instantly recognized the 6 people on Plateau as the same 6 Mainlanders from the Empire I destroyed earlier. I knew I was in for a full blown war. It was night, so I sent Stunt to do some recon at Plateau. He saw something fearsome at their Empire. Bluesteel. They had Bluesteel! It was Mithril vs Bluesteel, Spire vs Plateau. We had a slim chance of winning against Bluesteel, but Platue had a disadvantage: 3 of the 6 people there had Bluesteel Armor, which offers more protection, but slows you down more than the Reinforced Mithril Armor I had. Stunt and I went out to Plateau in Long Rafts. Luckily the Empire didn't see us, but they had the manual entrance blocked off. We welded some Tree Stumps, and used them to hop up the walls of Plateau. We went to the back Castle Wall section, and used Gunpowder and Bombs on that back section. We hid on the left Castle Wall Section and waited for them to come out an inspect. They were armed with Bluesteel Swords. Generic much? We used our Yewbeam Bows and got a headshot on one Soldier and a shot in the Torso on another. it was 5 vs 2 now. We used Spears and Javelins to weaken the Soldiers, 3 of the Soldiers had about half of their Health left, but Stunt was badly wounded. We resorted to running behind a Castle Wall (we were faster, Bluesteel Armor slows you down a lot) and planted a Bomb. We lured them closer, and then the Bomb went off, killing all but 1 Soldier, we used a combination of Yewbeam Bows and Javelins to kill him. Hoped you enjoyed the first of my new Stories. Expect a new one sometime next week. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts